Pr0bunaga
Background The wealthiest man in wrestling and known for his entrances involving a shower of bits, he kills framerates and people love him all the more for it. Never one to be stingy with his wealth, Pr0bunaga has been known to make generous donations in glorious "Bit Bombs", which are as devastating the chat's framerate as they are to his opponents. In fact, several PPVs and matches have been sponsored by Pr0bunaga himself Pr0bunaga was one of the first wrestlers to enter the Multiverse back when it was still a part of WWE. After enjoying a dominant run in NXT, he eventually jumped to Lucha Underground. Undisputed Era and Feud with the Faces of Fear It was in Lucha Underground that Pr0bunaga made one of his earliest displays of wealth in wrestling. He bought the Undisputed Era, and along with the dominant tag team of CitricKing and SirMalervik known as The Artists, the sturdy acolyte Hireold, and the business acumen of Princessboots, he formed The New Undisputed Era. This faction would go on to become one of the most dominant forces in Lucha Underground. This eventually led to them being at odds with Lucha Underground's other dominant stable: The Faces of Fear. After several matches between the members of these stables ended in dirty finishes thanks to distractions and interference, the two factions came to a head at the Survivor Series PPV. It was here that Pr0bunaga face one of the most humiliating losses of his career: The Faces of Fear defeated the New Undisputed Era in a clean sweep, thus winning the feud. End of Undisputed Era and feud with SirMalervik Pr0bunaga's pride would eventually get the better of him, when the new Cursed Championship was introduced. Pr0bunaga set his sights on the new title, believing that a championship could redeem his loss against the FoF. However, in what Pr0bunaga would come to see as a betrayal, the inaugural champ was none other than SirMalervik. Incensed that he was not the first member of the Undisputed Era to win a singles title, Pr0bunaga disbanded the group without consulting Princessboots. He would then go on to feud with SirMalervik for a short time, in the hopes of winning the Cursed Championship, but he never succeeded. He was ultimately pinned by SirMalervik himself in the elimination chamber match where SirMalervik ended up losing the belt to PandaAssassin. Glorious Pr0bunaga and The Republic After the dissolution of the New Undisputed Era, Pr0bunaga was aimless for a while. He failed to pick up any notable victories or titles. Eventually, Pr0bunaga decided to reinvent himself a bit, in the hopes of rejuvenating his career. He premiered his Glorious theme and Shower of Bits entrance, once again enthralling the fans of the Nexus, and he began fighting with renewed vigor. He eventually allied himself with SirUnklydunk and SirMcCheese during the Clown Arc, and together they formed The Republic, a new faction that is already seeing considerable success and popularity. Pr0bunaga was even able to enjoy a short reign as Warpgate Hardcore Champion, and though he eventually lost the title to longtime rival Lucius Constantine, Pr0bunaga was even able to get a 1-on-1 victory over Lucius before their title bout. Relationships Lucius Constantine The storied rivalry between Lucius Constantine may be one of the greatest in the history of the Multiverse. Whether as the leaders of factions or as singles competitors, if these two are ever in the ring together, you can count on it being personal. SirMalervik Out of all the members of The New Undisputed Era, Pr0bunaga's relationship with SirMalervik was perhaps the most important - and destructive. It was Pr0bunaga's jealousy over SirMalervik's Cursed Championship that ultimately proved to be the stable's undoing. The Republic Pr0bunaga has found new allies, and perhaps friendship, in his Republic teammates SirUnklydunk and SirMcCheese. While they have enjoyed much success and popularity thus far, only time will tell how this new faction will affect the Nexus. Trivia * When Pr0bunaga held a belt, some say his pyro effects didn't work. What they didn't realize is that to celebrate his title he spent an obscene amount of money on special pyro effects that could only be seen by true wrestling fans. * On more than one occasion, Pr0bunaga has paid to have a massive tower constructed adjacent to the arena just so it could cast shade on his opponents.